


Trick or Treat

by marvelqueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelqueen/pseuds/marvelqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Halloween smut story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

Pietro was working late so it was just you for Halloween. It was ten and you had called it a night when the doorbell rang.

 

“Kind of late for Trick or….” You say cracking the door and pausing mid sentence.

 

A man in a Nova costume was at the door with a cheap plastic bag held open, “Trick or treat.” He said, but you recognized the voice as Pietro’s.

 

“Nova?” You say confused, “I told you not to come over tonight. Pietro could come home any minute.”

 

Pietro took off the helmet and the visor went up; he gave you a jealous look.

 

“Oh it’s you,” You teased.

 

Pietro stepped into the house and grabbed your ass, pulling you in tightly. You grabbed his muscular arms and kissed him lustfully. “What are you doing dressed like that?”

 

“I was hoping if I dressed up for Halloween, you’d be more inclined to give me candy,” His hand slid between your thighs and upward until it reached the zone he desired.

 

You pulled away and smiled, “Wait here.” Before he could protest you were gone.

 

Minutes later you returned, and made Pietro regret that he was wearing a tight superhero outfit that left no room for a little…excitement.

 

You had picked out a costume to wear just for him when he came home in the morning. It was red high heels and red stockings, tight yellow leather short shorts, held up by red suspenders that just barely covered your nipples, and a firefighter hat. “I picked this costume out just for you, but I forgot the most important accessory to pull it off.” You say walking towards him. You notice he’s shifting uncomfortably, no doubt because his hard-on is having trouble finding a place to grow.

 

“What?”

 

You are in front of him now and grab is stiffening shaft, “The hose.” Your hands move up against his tight abs until the rest on his chest; you quickly peck him on the lips and add, “Think you can help me put out a fire?”

 

Pietro leans to the side and looks at you awkwardly, “Think you can help get me out of this suit—I suppose I didn’t think this out very far.”

 

You laugh, and slowly—seductively—pull off his glove and purposely drop it on the ground. “Oops,” you giggle. You turn and bend over, giving him a view of your ass.

 

“You’re enjoying me being uncomfortable aren’t you?” He says putting his hand on your spine, and moving it toward until it’s over your ass.

 

You shrug when you get up, “It is nice to know that this is what happens if you are fighting crime and you see an attractive woman—hard to flirt when this is the consequence.” You return to him and this time go for his belt; once that’s off, the rest of the suit nearly falls off. It always amazes you how quickly the suits can come off—like whoever designed it expected super-heroes needed easy access to having their clothes off.

 

Pietro was now naked in front of you. You admired every part of him. His thick arms, six pack abs, muscular chest, thick thighs—and, of course, erect cock—it was wet with pre-cum slightly running off its tip. He was ready for you. You reach down, and ran your hand over his large balls. You thought about them bouncing against you as he pounded you. Then you ran it up his shaft—feeling and enjoying it’s veining ridges that would soon rub against the walls of your moistening lips.

 

Pietro put his hands on his hips and looked you over, “So about that fire.”

 

You look down, “It’s pretty hot down there—you sure you have enough to put it out?”

 

Pietro answers by snapping each of the suspender straps off your shoulders. Your tits stand in front of him. But he doesn’t go for them. He moves forward, sticks his hands down the back of your tight leather shorts, nearly tearing them, then, while holding you tightly against him, kisses your shoulder, neck, and finally ears; then he moves to your lips—he sucks hard on your top lip, then, in one quick motion, while still kissing you, lifts you off the ground and pulls you over his waist. You let your heels fall off as you wrap your legs around him. "Keep the stockings on," he says with a thick accent.

 

He carries you to the closest thing to the two of you—the dining room table—and sets you down. “If your fire is burning as hot as you say, then I don’t think we should waste time with the bedroom.” Before you can argue, he pulls down your shorts, and you feel his moist tongue over your clit; you shiver pleasurably at the sensation of the cool air against your body being meant with the warmth of his moist tongue. He runs it slowly from the bottom of your clit to the top, and then sucks gently on each lip while his hands massage your large breast.

 

You wrap your legs around his neck and bring him down further into your clit; he responds by pinching harshly on each of your nipples. You moan in pleasure. “Fuck me, Pietro!” You command, releasing your legs over his neck.

 

With his super human speeds, he responds to your command—his manhood is deep inside you in an instant, and you melt inside, nearly orgasm at the first penetration.

 

His mouth sucks on one of your tits, while his fingers play with the other—his other free hand has found its way to your clit, which he fingers while he begins to thrust inside of you. He’s hitting so many pleasure spots at once, and you scream with tears streaming down your cheeks. The neighbors must hear you but you don’t care.

 

“You are dripping so much,” Pietro says as he moves his mouth from your nipple to your neck, which he gently sucks.

 

You thrust your hips upward—you love the sound of your wet pussy as he goes into you—and you love those two big balls that bounce over you.

 

Pietro let’s go of your clit and breast, stands erect, puts his hands behind you—over your ass, and elevates you off the table—your back touching it, but your ass is lifted inches off it. It’s just enough for his thick cock to rub against your most pleasurable stop and you begin to come. Pietro slows his thrust to enjoy your orgasm—you can feel his ridges even more now as your lips tighten and release and tighten again. One hand continues to hold you up, while the other plays again with your clit—you scream again.

 

As your orgasm begins to slow, Pietro grabs your hips, and begins pounding you fast and deep again. Your entire body slides forward on the table at its forcefulness, and your perky tits move up and down. Pietro arches backwards slightly, and suddenly, without warning, you begin to orgasm a second time; but this time, he doesn’t slow to enjoy your orgasm; he goes in even harder and deeper and you feel him begin to orgasm as well—you feel even warmer inside as you feel his cum shooting inside you and his pulsating cock pumping against your tight walls.

 

When he finally pulls out, you can barely move; the intensity of your orgasm has weakened every muscle in your body. “So did I have enough to put your fire out?”

 

You smile and nod—a little hoarse from screaming and too out of breath to answer.


End file.
